


Cognoscenti

by shitai



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Art, Daesung is a whiny bf, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Sappy, Seunghyun just wants to appreciate his art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 01:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13112679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitai/pseuds/shitai
Summary: Seunghyun often gets lost in his art when he's had something to drink.





	Cognoscenti

It had been serene like this for a while.

Daesung had joined Seunghyun that night at his house, and as per most visits, they had shared some wine. Wine made the maknae and Jiyong more jumpy and excitable, as did most alcohols, but it just seemed to make Seunghyun withdraw. He was quiet and contemplative. It was amazing for Daesung, because whenever Seunghyun was in the mood for talking, he would go on about so many interesting topics and have Daesung transfixed for hours.

Currently, Seunghyun was staring at a piece of artwork on his wall. Daesung didn’t know what he saw in it. He saw the painting, saw the colours and shapes, but Seunghyun saw was always something more. He saw a deeper meaning, understood the artists intentions. He could get lost in artwork for hours, maybe even days if Daesung let him.

Seunghyun snapped out of his daze as he felt arms wind around his waist and a face press against his back. He turned his head to see Daesung hugging him from behind, and smiled.

“I never do understand just how you get so transfixed.” Daesung said, voice muffled as he spoke into Seunghyun’s back.

“Well, it’s really interesting to me.” Seunghyun stated simply. Daesung moved to stand next to him, and was soon pulled closer by a large arm across his shoulders. “If you look at this part here...”

This was what Daesung lover. The warm touch of his hyung, accompanied by his rich voice talking about something he loved. It was Daesung’s turn to be transfixed now, not on the painting, but on Seunghyun.

“- and that’s why I like it. I hope that makes it a little clearer for you.”

Daesung nodded curtly “It did, thank you. You’re so passionate about art, it’s amazing to hear you talk about it. I must admit I don’t understand a lot about art, but it’s amazing to hear you talk about it.”

Seunghyun smiled, something that made Daesung’s heart swell every time he saw it. It had been gone for so long, and it made him thrum with joy to know that he caused it.

Daesung smiled also, and kissed Seunghyun’s cheek . “Come on, let’s get to bed, it’s getting late.”

Seunghyun nodded, and turned around to hug Daesung “I love you, Daesung. I don’t tell you that enough.”

“Hyunnie, you tell me every single day. Multiple times.” Daesung laughed quietly, and smiled sweetly up at Seunghyun.

“But it’s true. I love you so much, and I want you to know every hour of every day.” Seunghyun said, resting his head on top of Daesung’s

“I know, hyung, I know. Now come on, you can show me just how much you do in bed.” Daesung coyly smirked up at Seunghyun. His look was returned with a quirked brow.

“You drive a hard bargain. I think I’ll agree with you on this one.”

Daesung rolled his eyes “You and your business analogies. Come and take me to bed before you bore me to sleep.”

“I could always leave you here if you’re going to talk smart. There are plenty more pieces of artwork to look at in my house.” Seunghyun said, letting go of Daesung.

Daesung wrapped his arms around Seunghyun’s waist and poured “I’m sorry! Will you take me to bed now? It’s cold without you.”

“God, you can be a little brat when you want. But I don’t really have much choice, do I?”

Daesung shook his head and grinned, pulling Seunghyun towards the bedroom “But you love me. You couldn’t resist me if you tried.”


End file.
